Rising Star
by thesadderbutwisergirl
Summary: Seth Macfarlane is becoming something he hates. But he soon realizes it isn't so bad when he meets a very nervous yet captivating young singer named Darcey. Suddenly, he doesn't mind his new job as he is drawn towards her. Little does he know, Darcey is nervous for a very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Out of all of the offensive jokes Seth Macfarlane had aired on Family Guy over the years, he never pictured that one day he would end up being sued for millions of his hard earned dollars. Up until now, the worst he had gotten was an angry phone call or a few harsh words at a party, but nothing more. Most people let his jokes go in their stride. This was different. He was in trouble.

It wasn't a formal hearing. It was taking place at a conference room half way between the Fox and NBC headquarters. Seth, his lawyers and members of the Fox senior leadership team arrived first and ran through their case. They were joined by some very angry looking NBC lawyers and producers; including Steve Burke the CEO and Bob Greenblatt: the 2 people suing Seth for his distasteful joke aired on the Fox network.

Both sides held up the best fight they could. NBC first decided that Fox should be sued, but Seth fought for this not to happen. He couldn't let his colleagues suffer financially for a joke he thought would mean nothing to these people. Next, NBC wanted to sue Seth personally for his joke against them. But after Seth pointed out it was only words they wanted money for, they came up with another idea that made Seth's skin crawl. He asked for a word with his lawyers alone.

'You have got to do something about this; they can't expect me to do that!' Seth's voice was full of panic and anger.

'Seth, given the case they have against you, I don't think you have a choice.'

'It was a joke! It was a one liner that most people wouldn't bat an eyelid to! It wasn't a malicious attack! I'm a comedian. No one cared when I did this kind of stuff doing all the roasts on Comedy Central last year.'

'I know that, but it isn't a good enough case for these people. I agree this entire affair is unreasonable, but I don't think anything else we say in defence is going to work.'

'They can sue me then. I can't do it. Everyone knows how much I hate those shows and I will not be a hypocrite.'

'Look, you have 3 choices. Either they sue you for millions of dollars and you lose a lot of your own savings, you let them sue the company and as a result you have to face facts that employees everywhere are going to lose their jobs, or, you bite the bullet, slap a fake smile on and do the show. Your publicity will be at its most negative and you will lose a lot.'

'There is nothing else we can do?' Seth rested his elbows on the table and frowned. His lawyers shook their head. 'Well, you'd better tell them to come back in then.

The meeting reconvened. NBC got what they wanted.

'That's settled then. A press conference will go out within the week, but as of this moment Seth Macfarlane is officially a judge on America's Got Talent. You will be on the show for this season only by way of an apology to us.'

Seth felt his head fall into his hands. He was about to become what he hated. His friends and family would never let him forget about this and the press was going to have a field day. How was he going to laugh his way out of this one? There was only one thing he could think of to do. Be the first to make a joke out of it and grit his teeth until it was all over. It was only for a few months after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcey Bloom was waiting for her America's Got Talent audition. She was to be the last one to audition for the day and was waiting with 5 other acts. The other acts all seemed to be younger and more confident than she was. At 31, she was much more nervous than any girl should be for that age. Every time she heard the buzzer go off on stage she would jump and begin breathing heavily. She put her head in her hands and sipped water slowly to steady her nerves. It didn't help to see devastated acts run through in tears that they didn't get through. The judges seemed difficult to please; especially Seth Macfarlane, who had made it no secret he was not there by choice. Darcey was terrified regardless, but knew she had to do it. Soon, one of the backstage assistants lead her over to the host Nick who gave her a few comforting words before it was her turn to audition. Nothing was going to calm her down, but nothing was also going to be as big of a confidence boost for her either. She needed it after everything she had been through.

'Ok, Darcey. Are you ready?' Nick said.

'No!' she replied with a nervous laugh.

'Just enjoy yourself. Of you go.' Nick nudged her, causing her to flinch before moving quickly onto the stage.

As she walked, microphone in hand to face the judges, the lights were so bright they blinded her and the applause so loud, she could barely hear a thing. Then all of a sudden, the noise died down and she was brought back to reality.

'Hello.' Howard Stern's voice seemed to boom much louder than was necessary. 'What's your name?'

'Darcey Bloom.' She noticed all the judges sitting and facing her with interest, except for Seth who was leaning back lazily in his chair and chewing on the end of a pen. He looked completely uninterested.

'And how old are you Darcey?'

'31.'

'What do you do for a living?'

'I teach French and Spanish at a high school.'

'Are you going to sing for us today?'

'Yes I am.'

'What are you going to sing?' Melanie Brown asked in a more friendly tone.

'Never Tear Us Apart.'

'Do you think you can win?' Howard asked firmly.

'I'm going to let you all be the judges of that.'

'Ok. When you're ready.'

Darcey nodded backstage as a queue for her backing music to begin. She took a deep breath as she listened to the introduction to the song and took in her surroundings. It was too late to turn back now. Seth looked more bored than ever at the sound of the backing track; it was not to his taste. Darcey began singing softly the opening verse of the song.

'_Don't ask me, what you know is true. Don't have to tell you. I love your precious heart. I, I was standing. You were there. Two worlds colliding. And they could never tear us apart.'_

Howard smiled immediately, dollar signs in his eyes on behalf of the record labels he knew would be signing her with her slightly husky and sexy voice. The other judges looked in amazement and Seth raised his eyebrows and sat up to look at her properly. He was taken in by her voice, but her natural beauty shone through just as much as her talent. All of a sudden, Darcey sang the next verse with more power in her voice and the audience cheered as the judges sat back, captivated by her voice.

'_We could live, for a thousand years. But if I heart you, I'd make wine from your tears. I told you, that we could fly. 'cause we all have wings. But some of us don't know why. I, I was standing. You were there. Two worlds colliding. And they could never, ever tear us apart.'_

Darcey looked at the judges reactions and saw that Seth had gone from looking uninterested and biting his pen to looking intently at her, smiling as he did. Darcey thought for a minute they made eye contact, but shrugged it off as she sang the final chorus.

'_You. You were standing. I was there. Two worlds colliding. And they could never, ever, ever tear us apart.'_

Darcey finished the final note and allowed herself to smile at the audience applauding her for her performance. Seth was the first to rise from his seat and give her a standing ovation. The other judges and audience followed his lead. Darcey was feeling emotional as she listened to the applause that went on for more than 5 minutes.

'Oh my God! That was incredible! The best performance we have seen on this show!' Melanie started but was interrupted by the audience's cheers. 'Such a beautiful voice and the power was astonishing.'

Darcey was speechless. She smiled but clasped her hand over her mouth to hide her happiness.

'Darcey, I have to agree with Mel.' Heidi began. 'I can't believe such a timid girl you, came out with a voice like that! It was hypnotizing. Your voice is just so beautiful!'

Tears kept welling in Darcey's eyes but she was determined not to cry.

Howard turned to her next. 'How are you feeling Darcey?'

'Overwhelmed. I never expected that kind of reaction.'

'That was stunning. I don't think anyone here was expecting a more rustic, soulful, sexy performance.'

Darcey laughed and cried at the same time. Allowing herself to cry freely on stage, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Seth hadn't stopped smiling at Darcey since she started singing. It was his turn to speak. 'You don't realize how good of a singer you are, do you?' Darcey shook her head. 'I mean, I'm amazed you've kept your voice hidden for so long. And, I don't think we've even heard the best of you. I think there is so much more we can do with your voice.'

'Ok, it's time to vote.' Howard said. 'Mel?'

'Yes.'

'Heidi?'

'Absolutely! Yes!'

'Seth?'

'Yes.' Seth said. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

'And it's a yes from me. You're through to the next round'

Darcey thanked the judges and skipped off. Seth's eyes followed her. As soon as she was off the stage, Seth got up and headed for the exit. He wanted to see her before she left the building.

Once she got backstage, Darcey breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Nick who congratulated her on her performance. She couldn't believe she had got through on America's Got Talent. I was her chance for a new start. She needed one. As she made her way out to the theatre lobby, she was met with a hug from her friend Alice.

'Darce, that was amazing! I'm so proud of you!' Alice was almost like a sister to Darcey.

'Thanks Alice. And thanks for coming. I wouldn't have had the confidence to do it if you weren't there.'

'No problem. Come on, let's go for a celebratory drink! I called the gang, they are waiting for us with champagne at The Bar!'

'Cool. Let's go.'

They were just about to leave when they heard Seth calling after them. 'Darcey! Darcey, wait a second.'

Darcey and Alice turned around to see Seth running towards them. Alice smiled and stepped outside leaving Seth and Darcey facing each other alone.

'Sorry, to just come running after you like this, but I just have to say again, that performance was amazing!'

'Thank you, Mr Macfarlane.' She was very nervous in his presence. He was a judge after all and had the power to decide her fate on this show.

'Call me Seth. Please.' He held his hand out for her to shake. She took it and looked up at him, suddenly feeling relaxed. Seth smiled at her. 'I can't wait to see you perform again.'

Darcey giggled anxiously as she let go of his hand. 'Thank you. Seth.' She turned around to see Alice grinning at them through the window.

'I'll let you get back to your friend. It was great meeting you Darcey.'


	3. Chapter 3

Darcey was still in shock that she was an America's Got Talent finalist. She let herself get very excited when her schedule came through. She had precisely a month before her first live show, and she had to prepare a new song.

A couple of weeks later, she tracked down a studio where she could rehearse. Her tiny apartment wasn't big enough so she hired a place she could use after school. She had cut her hours for a while so she could concentrate on performing. Her colleagues where very pleased for her that she was getting her confidence back and her students couldn't have been more supportive, especially when the auditions aired on TV: 'not every day we get taught be a celebrity is it?!' they said whenever they were in her class.

Amidst her local fame, she had forgotten about Seth finding her after the show and complimenting her performance. Seth had not forgotten Darcey. Since her audition he had watched her performance back online many times. He couldn't get over her; her voice, stage presence and beauty was all perfect to him, but for it to come from someone who seemed so nervous fascinated him. He wanted to know more about her, see her if he could. Seth had promised himself that he wouldn't get involved with the show too much, but did the only thing he could think of. He contacted the America's Got Talent HR department to try and find out where she lived, but the only thing they would tell him was where she worked. Later that day, Seth called St Peters Academy.

'Good afternoon, St Peters Academy, how can I help?'

'Hello, I'm looking to speak to a member of staff currently working; a Miss Darcey Bloom.'

'Are you a relative?'

'No I'm…'

'I'm afraid I can't let you speak to her sir.'

'Look, my name is Seth Macfarlane; I met her a few weeks ago and really need to speak to her. Ask her yourself, she knows me.'

'I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you contact unless you are a family member. We have very strict instructions not to let anyone other than named family and friends contact her via this number and since you are not on the list of approved names, I cannot give you any information of Miss Bloom's whereabouts. Good afternoon.'

Seth found that phone call very strange and now he was at a loss. He was practically tearing his hair out about not being able to see her until the live shows. He tried to take his mind off it by getting stuck into some work, which worked until his assistant told him there was a call from someone called Alice on the phone. Suddenly, the grass was looking greener again.

A week before the live shows were due to start, Darcey started getting nervous. She had read a few of her reviews online and the expectations for her performance were so high, she was making herself feel sick with worry. Thankfully, she hadn't received any unwanted contact from anyone, so she tried to make herself concentrate on her music, despite her worries creeping back into her mind every now and again.

Darcey had chosen to sing 'Over the Rainbow' for her first live performance. She sang it to Alice who played the piano for her.

'It sucks.'

'It's good Darce.'

'It's not, it's too boring.'

'You're nervous. Have a drink of water, you'll be fine.' Darcey took a long drink with a shaking hand. 'I thought it had stopped.' Alice said pointing it out.

'I'm worried he'll see me on TV. I mean, what if Gavin comes back? I never should have done this, it was a mistake.'

Darcey, look at me.' Alice held Darcey's shoulders. 'He will not find you. You have a restraining order against him, so you don't have to worry anymore.'

'Yeah but –'

'Trust me. Come on, let's have another sing. You'll feel better.'

Darcey sang again. This time when she finished, she was distracted by another pair of hands applauding her. She turned around to see Seth standing at the door watching her. Darcey took a step back. Not that she didn't want to see him, but because it was her first instinct.

'If you sing like that next week, you are guaranteed a place in the final.' Seth said.

'How did you find me?'

'I have my sources!' Seth said cheekily, but frowned when Darcey just stared at him blankly.

'I called him.' Alice piped up. Any secrecy would just distress Darcey. 'I thought you could do with a confidence boost.'

'Don't be worried Darcey, if you want me to go I will but –'

'No stay it's fine.' Darcey let herself relax. Something about Seth's presence made her forget about her worries.

Seth stayed and worked with Darcey and Alice and taught her techniques to control her voice and sang with her while Alice played. He complimented both girls, but Alice couldn't help but notice he was being particularly kind to Darcey. Alice was fairly certain she saw a spark between them. Darcey hadn't been this comfortable around a man in years. The three of them lost track of time and before they knew it, it was nearly 10pm.

'Oh well, time to go.' Darcey said as they packed up.

'Wait.' Seth grabbed Darcey's arm causing her to pull away and step back. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that.'

'Don't apologize; it's not you it's me. I get very…jittery.'

'Here's my number; if you need to talk or go through warm up routines before the show, anything.' He handed her a piece of scrap paper with his number scribbled on it.

'Thanks.' She took the paper and read his number. He put his hands in his pockets and leant back on his lace less converse. 'I'd give you mine, but I don't really know you well enough yet so…'

'It's fine.' Seth grinned at her clearly liking what he saw. Alice stood at the side of the room like a bit of a spare part, but she was happy to let Darcey have her moment with Seth. 'I'll see you Monday.' Seth gave a wave to the girls and slowly walked out.

'My, my Miss Bloom! Did I spy a bit of chemistry there?'

'No you didn't. I was just relaxing.' Darcey said firmly.

'Yeah, yeah!' Alice joked. 'You are clearly into each other! You can let your guard down a bit. Remember what I told you, Gavin isn't coming back.'

'That's not what he said in court.'

'Darce, the police are on to him. He won't hurt you anymore.'

'He might hurt you. Or anyone remotely friendly to me.'

'He won't, please believe me. Just enjoy yourself. Do a few things that make you happy, if you know what I mean!' Alice winked and Darcey sighed and let herself smile knowing exactly what she meant. 'That's better; you need a bit of happiness after everything you've been through.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of the first live show. Darcey sat backstage getting her hair and make-up done, texting Alice furiously for support. Her stylist was named Graham who was very over the top with his fashion and very bubbly with his personality. He wore Darcey out before she had even reached the stage, but she liked him immediately. She felt that she was getting better around strangers. About an hour she was due to perform, Seth knocked on her door.

'Hey Darcey.' He came in and shut the door behind him, but opened it again when he saw how uneasy she looked.

'Hi Seth.'

'How are you feeling?'

'A bit nervous.' Darcey said biting her nails rather aggressively.

'Calm down.' Seth said gently pushing her hand away from her mouth. 'It's easier said than done, I know. I used to struggle with nerves too when I first got into the business, but relax. If you sing like you did before, you have nothing to worry about.'

'Funny, Alice keeps telling me the same thing.'

'Is she here?' Darcey nodded. 'Well, if you like why don't we get her to come backstage? It might relax you.'

'Maybe after the show. I'd rather see her in the audience so I have someone to sing too.'

'Ok.' Seth sat and smiled at Darcey. 'I have to go now and get ready. Have a good show.'

'Don't be too mean if I screw up!' she called after him.

'I promise!' Seth said as he left.

Seth got ready and sat with the other judges. He felt bad leaving Darcey alone, knowing she was nervous and feeling he hadn't done enough to relax her. He had never wanted someone to do so well in his whole life. He looked down the performance list and saw she was singing last. He wasn't sure it was a good idea someone so nervous having to wait to perform, but at least this way he could try and see her during the performance break to put her mind at rest.

The show started. It was a very mixed show. It ranged from singers and dancers to even a magician. Darcey enjoyed the show from the TV in her dressing room. Her nerves had subsided slightly. She just kept telling herself that the worst that could happen was that she would go back to the school and continue her teaching career.

Finally it was her turn. Seth hadn't managed to get away to see her before she sang. He just smiled at her giving her the boost she needed before she sang. She smiled back at him and began her song, singing gently as if she herself had crossed over and was in Oz.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow, why oh why can't I?_

Her performance was as good as her first, singing softly at the beginning before belting out the high note in the middle of the song and then finishing off as soft and gentle as she started. The audience clapped and cheered, and from a distance, Alice gave Darcey the thumbs up gesture making Darcey smile and do the same back.

'Wow.' Heidi spoke first. 'That was amazing! I don't think I can say anything else to describe you Darcey, that was brilliant, well done.'

'Yeah I agree,' Melanie said quickly before the audience got too wild. 'You just have this aura on stage and all I want to do is watch you sing. I think it's amazing that you don't have to have any back-up singers or dancers, it's just you with this incredible voice.'

Cheering was heard and Darcey looked over at Seth who had the biggest smile on his face, but before he spoke, Howard gave his opinion.

'Ummm, not as good as your first audition Darcey.' An overwhelming amount of 'boos' came from the audience and Seth scowled at Howard with daggers in his eyes. 'I just think that if you get through tonight, you're going to need to try a bit harder.'

'Excuse me Howard, but what performance were you watching?' Seth said angrily. 'How can you say that?'

'Look, I just thought that the performance was flat. I think that the surprise of your voice came and went in your audition and what we saw tonight was fairly predictable.' Howard finished speaking and leant back in his chair with his arms folded.

'Darcey don't listen to him.' The audience cheered once more and Darcey smiled relieved that Seth was defending her. 'Because you interpreted that song with so much emotion, that you may as well already have the crown to this competition. There are no other acts that are half as good as you are, so to the other music acts in this competition, work hard, because this is who you are up against!'

It took a while for the cheering in the audience to die down enough for Nick to speak.

'Wow, some great comments there, Darcy. How are you feeling?'

'I'm actually feeling good. I think the compliments override Howard's view but each to their own I suppose.'

Nick read out the number to call and vote for Darcey and she walked off stage into a room where all of the acts were waiting. They all congratulated each other and mingled, all the while secretly hoping that they would be the one to be in the final.

Seth found it difficult to see Darcy. So many stylists and journalists floating around made it impossible for him to even say hi to her in the 10 minute break they had before the results were announced. The time had come, and Seth saw Darcey again; when she was on the stage.

'Only 2 acts go through from the 10 we have seen tonight. One will be from the highest amount of public votes and the second will be based on the judge's decision from the acts with the second and third highest votes.' The studio went silent as Nick went to announce the winner. 'The act with the most votes is…' the pause was excruciatingly long, but all of a sudden Nick announced 'DARCEY BLOOM!'

Darcey had her head in her hands before looking up and smiling proudly at her achievement. The judges had all stood up and applauded her, before she made her way off stage. Many backstage staff congratulated her on getting through to the final. She went back to her dressing room and got ready to go home. She was proud she had sung live, but she wasn't ready to expose herself too much by doing interviews for the backstage show. She was just ready to leave when Seth came wandering into her dressing room to see her properly.

'Congratulations Darcey' he was careful to leave the door open this time.

'Thanks! And thanks for sticking up for me earlier, what with Howard's comments and all.'

'It's nothing. I was just telling the truth.'

'Well I appreciate it.'

'Do you need a ride home?' Seth asked.

'That's ok, I'm going to go and meet Alice and get a cab.'

'Ok. Well I just wanted to say that I thought you were amazing tonight; in every way.'

'Thank you.' Darcey smiled at Seth, but realising she was letting her guard down, she coughed politely and toned her smile down.

'Anyway, after the final next Saturday night, I'm throwing a party at my house and I'd really like you to come along. Bring anyone you want, friends, family, boyfriend.'

'Sure I'll come with Alice.'

'Great! In that case see you next Saturday.'

Darcey went home that night feeling the most confident she had been in years. It was almost like she had no worries. Her phone buzzed in the middle of the night and woke up with a start to answer it. She was a very light sleeper. It was a text from a number she didn't recognize which alarmed her. She cautiously opened the message and read it. She threw her phone on the bed afraid. The message read very clearly: 'A bit careless of you Darcey. It won't be long until we see each other again in person.'


	5. Chapter 5

Darcey didn't sleep that night at all. Alice came over in the morning to try and reassure her that she could relax. She tried all week, but nothing helped. In an attempt to take her mind off things, Alice insisted on taking Darcey shopping in Beverly Hills to get dress for the final and for Seth's party at the end of the week.

Since the live show, Darcey's profile had increased dramatically and people were starting to recognize her from the show. She tried to show gratitude towards people as best she could, but soon she began to get distressed at everybody looking at her. She was on edge and nothing was calming her down.

'Right your nerves are dreadful. Let's get a cocktail.' Alice said at 1pm steering her into a dark cocktail bar.

'I'm sorry for being like this. Maybe I should start seeing my therapist again.'

'If you think it will help.' Alice was thoughtful. 'Why don't you tell people what happened to you?'

'Are you kidding?'

'Hear me out Darce; on Saturday on your pre show interview you imply it by dropping a small hint and then gradually reveal it so people can understand why you're like this. Then you have the added bonus of being protected because people will be on your side.'

'I don't know Alice. I'll think about it but I don't want people judging me.'

'No one will judge you!'

The girls chatted for about half an hour over cocktails. The bar was starting to get busy, but Darcey was loosening up and let her hair down; laughing and signing autographs for fans.

'Not rehearsing Darcey?' came a familiar voice from behind the girls. They turned around to see Seth standing there.

'Not preparing for the final then?' Alice said.

'I have 4 days they can do it without me for a while.'

'Fair enough.' The silence was about to turn awkward when Alice looked at her phone and in a much put on voice said 'oh my God, is that the time? I have to go to work. There's a big conference and my boss will go crazy if I'm not there!' she quickly grabbed her bag and hugged Darcey.

'That was so lame!' Darcey whispered in her ear.

'Chill girl, have some fun with your new friend.'

Alice left Seth and Darcey alone. Darcey was unsure if she could relax at first, but Seth was very easy going and kept the conversation moving. They talked for a couple of hours without checking the time.

'You know Seth, I hope I'm not being out of line by saying this, but I feel very comfortable with you.'

'Really? Because I get the feeling you let your nerves get the better of you most of the time.'

'I do. I know I do. I just can't help it. The only time I don't actually feel nervous at all is at work.'

'Why are you so nervous?'

Darcey leant back in her chair and folded her arms and sat there thinking about what she was going to say. Eventually she spoke.

'Ok. Well I…um…kind of was in a relationship. For 3 years and when we moved in together…' she gulped, trying not to let herself get too worked up. 'He began having…I suppose mood swings and…'

'Darcey, if you don't want to say, you don't have to.'

'I'm sorry. I haven't spoken about this to anyone in ages except Alice and my therapist, so I'm struggling to let it out.'

'It's ok.'

'I never used to be like this, believe me. I used to be confident, but I haven't been for a year now. My ex, he…' she took a deep breath 'he used to hit me.' Seth didn't react. He just sat and listened to her. 'It happened once and he apologized, and when it happened again, I realised his apology meant nothing. It got worse and worse until I was just the shadow of who I was before. It went on for a year and a half and Alice got me out and we pressed charges against him and here I am: A frightened 31 year old.'

'Where is he now?'

'I don't know. I have a restraining order against him, but he keeps finding ways to get to me.' She showed Seth the message she received on the night of the semi-final.

'You're sure this is him?'

'Yes. No one else has any reason to send me this.'

'Look I know it's easier said than done Darcey, but don't let this get to you. You're so talented and young and have a great career ahead of you, so please don't let this ruin your chances.'

'I can't help it. I only auditioned for the show to see if I could get back some of my confidence, but I'm scared he'll see me on there and track me down.'

'Let me tell you something: one of the perks of this business is the security. We always make sure that the show has the best security possible and I'll equally if not better security for the after party so trust me, no one is getting to you that you don't want. I promise.

'Ok.'

Seth insisted on giving Darcey a ride home which she accepted. He walked her up to her door.

'So how long have you lived here?'

'Only about a year. I lived with Alice for 6 months and moved here last August.' She opened the door to her apartment and let Seth in. 'A bit smaller than your place, I'm guessing?!' she said collecting her mail off the floor.

'Yeah, but I like it. It's cosy. Reminds me a bit of my first apartment.'

Seth turned to look at Darcey. They stood facing each other until Darcey broke the silence.

'Listen Seth, what I told you earlier about my ex, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone else.'

'Of course not.' He gave her a reassuring smile.

'Thank you.'

Seth left her apartment and hugged Darcey for the first time before he left. She found it comforting and seamed to seal their friendship and she was fine with that.

Darcey found herself alone again. She potted around her apartment, getting on with a few odd jobs, when her phone rang. She didn't notice it was an unknown number and just answered it.

'Hello?' there was silence at the end of the phone. 'Hello?' she repeated and the line went blank. Confused, Darcey put the phone down and carried on, but moments later a text message buzzed through. As she read it her stomach fell and heart skipped a beat: "I knew it was you. A new number. Clever Darcey!


	6. Chapter 6

Darcey didn't know what to do. Her ex was stalking her. No one else had a motive. She did the only thing she could think of and called Alice.

'Hello?' Alice answered.

'Alice this shit is getting real. He called and texted me, I think he knows where I am. I'm pulling out of the final, tell everyone I'm sorry but I need to go. I can't stay anymore.'

'Wait, what? You're pulling out of the final?'

'Yes. I can't do it, I can't.'

'Are you sure it's him?'

'It has to be who else would do that?'

'Darcey, calm down. Remember what I told you, he will not get to you.'

'You don't know that, he might.'

'Ok listen to me, pack a bag or case and I'll come and get you and you'll come and stay with me for a while.'

'Ok.' Darcey hung up the phone and rapidly stuffed some essentials in a bad and waited. Alice came as quickly as she could and Darcey threw herself into Alice's arms when she arrived. Within the hour Darcey found herself in Alice's house being taken care of. She sat alone while Alice was on the phone.

'I just called Seth.' Alice said sitting down next to Darcey. 'He is going to increase the security for the final and his party and has arranged for you to have your own body guard while you're there as well, so you'll be safer there than anywhere else. The best thing you can do now is to go to the final and sing your heart out.'

'Of course it will be safer. I should have known that before I started yelling 'I'm pulling out of the final' down the phone!'

'Seth is going out of his way to keep you protected and until this all blows over, you can stay with me.'

'What would I do without you?'

Alice didn't answer. She knew Darcey wouldn't stand a chance without her. Her kind, gentle and unassuming personality made her the perfect target for someone like Gavin to control and harm. Darcey couldn't fight back; it just wasn't in her nature.

For the rest of that week, Alice helped Darcey rehearse for the final. She was being so supportive telling her how good she was, Darcey, on more than one occasion called Alice a human bra; making them both chuckle. On the day of the final Darcey relaxed. She was introduced to a man named Shane who was her personal body guard for the night. He had worked for some A-list stars, such as Al Pacino and Meryl Streep, so Darcey felt much more at ease knowing this giant of a man was there for her protection.

She didn't see Seth for the best part of the day, but he did come and find her that evening before the final started.

'So I see you're on last again. That's the best position to be because you'll be the freshest in the public's minds.' He said as she finished putting her shoes on.

'I just hope Howard is a little kinder to me this time.'

'Don't worry Darcey. I know you're good, you know you're good and so does Alice along with millions of people up and down the country so to Hell with Howard!'

'Thanks.'

'Darcey.' Seth moved closer and held both of her hands. She enjoyed his touch and accepted this small token of affection. 'I believe in you. You can do this and I'll be the first out there cheering for you.'

'Thanks Seth. That means a lot.'

'LIVE IN FIVE MINUTES MACFARLANE, WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOU OUT HERE AND READY!' One of the producers was screaming in the corridor.

'I have to go. I can't wait to see you on stage tonight Darcey.'

'Me too.'

'If you start to get worried Darcey, forget the audience and just sing it to me.'

'I will.'

Seth let go of Darcey's hands and left to take his place as a judge for the last time. Darcey was left looking at her hands where Seth had held them. She couldn't have asked for a more kind and friendly judge to support her during this and she felt more confident than ever knowing a genuine smile sat behind the judges table. Seth sat and waited for the show to start. He suddenly felt glad he had been forced to be a judge on the show. He had met someone he wanted to care for.

The show took off. Dance troupes, singers and comedians all doing what they could to win the public's vote. A dance group called 'The Immortal Ladies' and a rock band called 'Rock Atomic' were the bookies two favourites to win alongside Darcey.

Finally, it was Darcey's turn. She walked on the stage with all the pride and confidence she could muster. The studio was silent for a few seconds before the music started. She caught Seth's eye and he smiled at her, giving her faith to sing.

'_Summertime and the livin' is easy. Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high. Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin'. So hush, little baby; don't you cry.'_

Darcey suddenly felt the confidence rise inside of her and she began belting out the rest of the song. She glanced over at Seth several times during her performance and saw him grinning broadly at her.__

'One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing. And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky. But till that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you. With daddy and mammy standin' by.

'One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing. And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky. But till that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you. With daddy and mammy standin' by.'

Darcey hadn't even finished her final note before the entire studio and judging panel were on their feet applauding her. She smiled and thanked everyone, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to hear her. The judges sat down while the audience still applauded. As it died down, Mel was the first judge to speak.

'Darcey, that was easily your best performance. Such a powerful song to take on and you did it girl! You are going to have such a great career ahead of you.'

'Yeah, I mean compared with the first time we ever saw you, you have come on so far. You look like a star, sound like a star, and you really do have the most incredible voice I've heard for a long, long time.' Heidi said. The audience were now chanting Darcey's name, making her laugh.

Then the butterflies came to her stomach as Howard opened his mouth to speak. 'First of all Darcey, I would like to apologize for my comments last week and for saying you were too predictable, because I wasn't expecting that!' Darcey looked shocked as the audience continued with their chant. 'I am amazed by that performance and I congratulate you on coming back and taking such a risk tonight.'

Darcey wasn't nervous for Seth's comments. His were the ones she could count on for a glowing review as he had already told her how much he loved her voice. She faced Seth feeling calm, but nothing could have prepared her for his comments this time.

'I'm actually left speechless after that.' He began. 'That was probably the most courageous performance, to come out and sing like that; and for me that was the single best performance I have ever witnessed. It was world class and I really, _really_ hope people vote for you tonight.'

Darcey shed a tear as she heard Seth's comments and was so mesmerized by his comments, she didn't notice Nick put his arm around her.

'Wow, an apology from Howard! Not many people get one of those! How do you feel after that?'

'Really great. Those were the best comments ever thank you so much.'

'That's fantastic, well if you want to vote for Darcey…'

She zoned out for a while and caught Seth's eye, only breaking eye contact when Nick gestured towards the stage exit. She waved to the audience and went back stage to her dressing room. Public voting had now started and within the hour, one of the acts would be named the winner.

The audience were currently being treated to two performances; one from Pitbull and the other from Taylor Swift, both artists Seth despised. He really wanted to be with Darcey and congratulate her again on her performance, but he had to sit and pretend he was interested in this so-called music. Darcey on the other hand was feeling rather good about herself. She had sang in front of millions of people and was the favourite to win. Time moved along slowly as she waited for the results, not because she wanted to find out the winner, but just so she could see Seth's comforting smile.

Finally, it was time. The contestants were all brought on stage together and they all stood in a line. Nick then began explaining the results.

'This is it. One of these acts is about to be named the winner. The top three acts to have been voted in by the public are…Darcey Bloom…Rock Atomic…and…The Immortal Ladies!' as predicted the bookies favourites were all in the top 3. 'The time has come to put you all out of your misery and announce a winner from these acts. Can we have silence in the studio please.' The audience obeyed. 'The winner of America's Got Talent 2013 is…ROCK ATOMIC!'

The band went wild jumping up and down on the stage. Darcey and The Immortal Ladies congratulated them before leaving the stage. While the group of girls bickered emotionally, Darcey had her head held high as she had come away from the show with more than a silly prize. She was ready to start living her life again.


	7. Chapter 7

'Darcey! I'm so sorry you didn't win.' Seth found her in her dressing room as soon as he had time to get away from the judging panel.

'Oh it's ok; I think I've done a bit better than winning a contest anyway.'

'Yeah, you did.' Seth hugged her. 'So, do you still fancy coming to the party?'

'Definitely. I'm going to get changed first though.'

'Great. Shall I wait for you?'

'You don't have to. Shane will escort me anyway so don't put yourself to any trouble.'

'It's no trouble, I'll wait for you. This way I'll get out of here a bit quicker too.'

'Ok then. I'll be quick.'

Darcey changed into a sky blue dress with petticoats and a halter neck line with matching shoes. She grabbed her things and was lead out of the building by Shane. She managed to sign a few autographs before he led her to the car taking her and Seth to the party. Seth was already inside after having avoided the crowds.

'So who's managing the party while you were at the final tonight?' Darcey asked as they were on their way.

'I've left it in control of my sister Rachael. She's very good at organising and entertaining so she was the obvious choice.'

'You're lucky to have a sister like that.'

'Do you have sisters?'

'No. I have a brother, but he's in the army so I don't see him very much.'

'Wow!'

'Yeah, he's stationed in Georgia but he's in Iraq at the moment.'

'So did he know you were on America's Got Talent?'

'He only knew I was auditioned. I haven't spoken to him properly for a couple of months but I'll see him in about 6 month so he'll find out at some point.'

They chatted like this for the journey. They saw the lights from Seth's house a mile off. She was stunned at the grandeur of the house. Photographers stood at the entrance all trying to get a glimpse of the VIPs. The number of paparazzi frightened Darcey a little bit, but Seth held her hand gently noticing her discomfort.

'Shane is waiting outside, Alice is waiting inside and I'll be here for you the whole time, just yell, ok?'

Darcey nodded and the car door opened to flashing lights and people shouting her name. Shane safely got her inside, where the cameras disappeared and the glamour of the night began. Waiters in black waistcoats and white shirts walked around with trays of cocktails and champagne while slow jazz music played in the background. Darcey picked up a glass of champagne and looked around the lobby.

'What do you think?' Seth said behind her.

'I think I've travelled back in time. It's so glamorous!'

'Glad you like it.'

'Like it? It's amazing. I feel like Daisy Buchanan from The Great Gatsby!'

Seth laughed softly. A few people came over to Seth and shook his hand, but he couldn't take his eyes of Darcey. She was at her most beautiful when she was happy.

'Sorry Seth, I'm stealing Darcey away for a bit. Great party.' Alice appeared as if out of nowhere and took Darcey's hand, whisking her away to a table outside. 'How are you feeling?'

'Really great.' Alice smiled at her. 'You know despite the tiny panic attacks I had, it's been the best decision I've ever made!'

'Good. I think Seth is glad he made the choice to do the show too.' Alice said with a wink.

Before Darcey could retaliate, a tall and slightly overweight man in a grey suit came over to the table. 'Darcey Bloom, I'm Alexander Bryant. I'm a music producer for Capitol Studios.'

'Nice to meet you Mr Bryant. This is Alice Clarke, a good friend of mine.'

'Pleasure. Now I have a proposition for you. I scout new talent, and would very much like to market your music style. I think if you are considering a music career, you should consider sign to a label that could market your music properly, whilst giving you the freedom to choose what songs would be on your debut album.'

'Wow!' Alice looked at Darcey who had a look of wonder on her face.

'So what do you say Darcey? Are you interested? Because if you are I'd like you to meet with my management team as soon as possible.'

'Hell yeah she's interested!'

'Alice!'

'Come on Darcey say yes, the man is very busy!'

'I'm interested, yes, but there's so much to take care of, like leaving my other job.'

'Not to worry. We are very interested in your unique musical taste, so give my secretary Marion a call and arrange a meeting.' Alexander handed her his business card. 'Lovely to meet you Darcey and friend.'

With that, alexander walked off leaving Darcey in more shock.

'What was that all about?' Seth came over to the girls.

'Darcey's going to be a star!' Alice sang. 'Oooh champagne.' She skipped off leaving Seth to keep Darcey company.

'Is that true?'

'I don't know. A guy called Alexander Bryant gave me his card and wants me to meet with his team to discuss marketing my music at Capitol Studios'

'Alexander Bryant?! That's amazing!'

'You know him?'

'He's a very well respected record producer and very difficult to please, so do it!'

'Yeah, I should.'

Seth finished his drink in one mouthful and grabbed Darcey's hand pulling her with him as they walked. 'Come on Darce!'

'Where are we going?'

'To sing. Do you know "When You're Smiling" by Louis Armstrong?'

Yeah, it's a classic!'

'Come on then!' Seth helped Darcey on stage. Seth started singing first and Darcey joined in when she felt confident enough. They hadn't sung together in public before, but Seth and Darcey loved every minute of it.

"_When you're smilin' keep on smilin', the whole world smiles with you. And when you're laughin' oh when you're laughin', the sun comes shinin through._

But when you're cryin' you bring on the rain, so stop your sighin 'be happy again. Keep on smilin Cause when you're smilin' the whole world smiles with you.

Oh when you're smilin' keep on smilin' the whole world smiles with you. Ah when you're laughin' keep on laughin' the sun comes shinin' through.

Now when you're cryin' you bring on the rain, so stop that sighin' be happy again. Keep on smilin Cause when you're smilin' and the whole world smiles with you. The great big world will smile with; the whole wide world will smile with you!"

Seth and Darcey finished singing to huge applause, but something rather loud from outside the venue over powered the party. What sounded like a large fight was going on. In an attempt to stop drawing attention to the house, most of the lights had been turned off and the guests were silent, except from a few whimpers from the frightened crowd. Everyone stood still listening to the commotion. Soon the police sirens were being heard amongst the screams and breaking glass outside and the fight was under control and the noise had calmed significantly. Many guests had now started to vacate in case any further conflict began, still making minimal noise. Darcey tried to move over to Seth but as she did a familiar voice made her blood run cold. It was Gavin. Darcey froze as he strained his voice, screaming at her. She didn't know how he had managed to find where she was.

'I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DARCEY. IT'S NOT OVER, YOU AND ME! I STILL HAVEN'T FINSHED WITH YOU YET! Get off me…'

A car door slammed and the police siren let them know he was gone. At least for now. Darcey still couldn't move. She had turned as white as a ghost and looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Seth moved over to her and held her as she sobbed in his arms.

'I knew he'd find me! I should never have done this.'

'Ssshhh,' Seth soothed. 'He's gone now. You're ok.'

'No, I have to leave. No one's safe if I'm here.'

'Yes they are,' Seth held her face and made Darcey look at him in the eye. 'You are safe if you're here. I promise you.'


	8. Chapter 8

The days that followed the party, Seth made sure Darcey was safe whatever the cost. He began neglecting his shows, leaving them in control of his team of producers to make sure Darcey was protected. He rang the police on a daily basis for updates on Gavin's whereabouts and kept in touch with Darcey to make sure she was alright. She was still living with Alice; since the police had told her Gavin was likely to track her down at her apartment since he had made contact with her.

While all of this went on, the production was beginning on Darcey's debut album. Alexander Bryant signed her to his label at Capitol Studios and she was starting a new career, albeit reluctantly. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of being launched further into fame with her ex stalking her, but Seth and Alice persuaded her to do it. The school was sad to see her go, but understood the reasons behind her new career choice and wished her well. It took a month for a song list to be chosen and another month to book rehearsal times, orchestra practise and studio use, but three months after the America's Got Talent final and Darcey was in the recording studio, singing for a living.

Darcey had requested that Seth sing with her on her new album. She had chosen Frank and Nancy Sinatra's version of "Something Stupid" to duet with.

'I love that song!' Seth said in rehearsals. 'It's very romantic.'

They found that just after one run through of the song, their voices were very compatible. Their tones complimented each other perfectly and, of course, their personal feelings for each other made it even more romantic. Alice had listened to them several times and couldn't help but notice that each of them meant what they were singing.

Seth requested on the day of the recording that they be stood opposite each other so they could sing directly to one another, making the experience far more intimate for the both of them.

Seth wore a simple black suit, since they were in the most prestigious recording studio on the planet. He wore it smart but casual, without a tie and his top buttons open for a more relaxed looked. Darcey arrived that afternoon complimenting his suit perfectly wearing a black maxi dress with gold statement jewellery and flip flops. As she walked in, Seth whistled at her.

'Too much?' she said, playing with the fishtail braid she had in her hair.'

'Not at all. Perfect.' He replied.

Darcey blushed. They were taken into the already set up recording booth and stood opposite each other. They were well prepared, but Darcey began biting her nails anyway.

'Don't be nervous.' Seth reached across for her hand and held it away from her mouth. 'You're a beautiful singer. You have no reason to worry.'

'Other than the fact I'm singing in Frank Sinatra's studio and dueting with a Grammy nominated singer?!'

'Well I didn't win! You might one day.'

'Ok' a voice said over the PA system. 'Recording in 5-4-3-2-1.'

The introduction played as Seth had to let go of Darcey's hand, and soon the two of them got into the full flow of the song.

"_I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me. And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me. Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you._

"I can see it in your eyes you still despise the same old lines you heard the night before. And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before.

"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true. But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you. The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh the night's so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."

For approximately 30 seconds the band played the chords that made up the musical interlude and Seth gave Darcey a thumbs up. She knew she was doing well but couldn't let slip how she really felt about singing the song. They both meant every word.

"_The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh the night's so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you."_

'Ok guys that was great.' Said the voice over the PA system.

'Brilliant!' Seth moved round to Darcey's side and hugged her. She didn't resist and held him close to her.

'It was great. I couldn't have done it without you, you know.'

'Me neither. I love that song so it felt good to sing it to someone I like.'

'Well, I didn't want to sing it to a stranger.'

'Um, guys, it's costing us hundreds of dollars every minute to be in here so do you think you move on now?' said the voice over the PA system.

Darcey and Seth sprang apart and giggled. They gathered their belongings and made their way out of the building.

'So where are you heading now?' Seth asked in the lift on the way down.

'Home, I think.'

'Yours or Alice's?'

'Alice's. I'm still not ready to go back to mine.'

'Well, if you're in no rush shall we go and get a drink?'

'I would, but I have plans with Alice tonight, so…'

'No worries. At least let me drive you back.'

Seth drove Darcey home. When they arrived they both just sat in the car for a little while.

'So I don't expect I'll see much of you when your album is launched, will I?' Darcey shook her head a little sadly. 'Well just so you know, I really want to keep seeing you. I really like you Darcey.'

'Yeah, I'd like to see you again too.'

'Great. So let's make a date of it.'

'A date?'

'Yes, a date. Why not?!'

'I'd like that. Give me a call.'

'I will.'

Before either of them knew it, they both leaned in and kissed each other. Only their lips made contact at first and when they realised what they were doing, they pulled apart and just looked into each other's eyes. Seth then placed his hand on the side of Darcey's face and pulled her in again. They kissed more passionately, allowing their tongues to become more tangled and their lips to be more synchronised. Darcey held on to his wrist with one hand and cupped his face with the other. Their kiss continued to deepen as Seth began kissing her neck. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, before bringing Seth back up to kiss her mouth. After several minutes, Darcey pulled away and grabbed her bag.

'Ok, so call me!' she said with a smile, but rather out of breath. She got out of the car, slammed the door behind her, leaving Seth alone feeling pretty pleased with himself. He watched her until she had closed the door of the house and then let his head crash against the back of their chair. He laughed triumphantly to himself. He'd got her.


	9. Chapter 9

As predicted, Seth saw very little of Darcey in the following few months. Her album was released a month after her and Seth recorded together to an outstanding result. It went to number one in the charts almost immediately. Seth tried to see her as much as he could, but it was difficult with Darcey promoting her album and Seth's work schedule increasing. They communicated through texts and phone calls but hadn't arranged a date like they had promised. They hadn't spoken of their kiss either, much to Seth's disappointment. The last he had heard from her was that she was going to be interviewed on Conan's late night show. Seth had conveniently left that night free from plans so he could meet her after the show. He offered to wait for her backstage, but Conan refused. Alice was going to be there so one guest was enough. Instead, Seth had decided to go to a nearby bar he knew many of Conan's guests went after the show.

Seth arrived at the bar, along with his sister and brother in law, Rachael and Spencer, so he could watch her interview on the TV screens placed on the walls. Seth shushed the people around him impatiently as Darcey was introduced on the show.

_Conan: 'My final guest this evening captured the hearts of the American public on this country's biggest talent search. Here she is singing her new single "Never Tear Us Apart", its Darcey Bloom!'_

Darcey sang live. She wore a one shoulder black dress which stopped above the knee with a diamante design along the hem. She looked and sounded as if she had been doing this her whole life. She finished and Seth found himself applauding her, catching his sister looking at him weirdly out of the corner of his eye.

_Conan: 'That was wonderful Darcey, congratulations.'_

_Darcey: 'Thank you. That was so exciting!'_

_Conan: 'So tell us Darcey that was quite a quick turnaround for you going from the final of America's Got Talent to releasing an album.'_

_Darcey: 'Yeah, well I wasn't planning an album, I was just at Seth's party and was approached by Alexander Bryant from Capitol Studios and…uh…it worked out pretty well for me, so I left my teaching job to record music for a living.'_

_Conan: 'So I have a copy of the album here.' _Conan took her album and showed the audience. _'There are a few songs on here that I don't recognise, are they your own compositions?'_

_Darcey: '4 out of 13 are my own; I wrote "Let It Go", "Backwards" and "This Day" alone, and "Together At Last" with my brother Rick when he was in the country last.'_

_Conan: 'Where is your brother now then?'_

_Darcey: 'He's still in Iraq but he comes home ns 2 weeks so I'll be able to see him then.'_

_Conan: 'Oh! So he's in the army?'_

_Darcey: 'Yes he is.' _The audience applauded as did Conan who then saluted to the camera.'

_Conan: 'Rick, if you're watching this, I salute you sir!' _The crowd cheered again. _'Now you mentioned him earlier, and he sings on your album, I'm talking about Seth Macfarlane ladies and gentlemen, and I'm sure the audience tonight will want to know, what's going on with the two of you?' _Seth held his breath as he waited for Darcey's answer.

_Darcey: 'Nothing is going on. He's a good friend and he is very supportive.'_

_Conan: 'What do the pair of you sing on your album?'_

_Darcey: 'We sing "Something Stupid" together. It turned out to be a really good recording session and the song sounds great.'_

_Conan: 'I can't wait to hear it. Darcey Bloom, ladies and gentlemen!'_

The interview ended and within the hour Darcey had turned up at the bar with Alice. She was instantly surrounded by people who all wanted autographs and pictures. Seth watched her getting all of this attention. Normally it was the other way around he would sign autographs while the people who were with him waited. But he was happy to let Darcey have her moment with her fans. It took a while, but eventually Darcey managed to break away from everyone and speak to Seth at the bar.

'So, I've just been speaking to your sister, she is so lovely!'

'Yeah, she's great isn't she?'

'So how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you for ages!' Darcey hugged Seth, taking him by surprise, but he held her back.

'I'm ok.'

'Are you sure? You seem a little pissed off. Have I annoyed you or something?'

'No.'

'Then what?'

Seth looked at Darcey and raised his eyebrows for a few seconds before responding. 'Are you going to talk about our kiss or not?'

'I don't know Seth, it happened months ago.'

'I know, but I want to talk about it.'

'What do you want to say about it?'

'It was amazing, Darcey. And all I can think about right now, is that I want to kiss you again.'

'You do?'

'Well, yeah. Don't you?'

'I don't know…'

'Come on Darce, when are we going to start being honest with each other? I have feelings for you; I know you feel something for me-'

'Seth Stop!' Darcey started to sound stressed and upset, clearly not expecting him to begin saying these things.

'Why? Are you scared or something? I'm your friend, you can trust me!' Darcey bit her lip and fidgeted with her bracelet, looking down at the ground. 'Look at me Darcey. I know you feel something for me.'

'I can't do this now.'

'Where are you going?'

'I have to go.'

'Darcey!' Seth called after her, but she sped out of the door quickly in a panic. He angrily gulped his drink down and smashed his glass on the bar; ice and shattered glass all over the shiny granite floor.

'Are you ok?' Alice came over and patted him on the arm.

'Why did she panic, just then? Is it really too much for her to handle that there is someone who is telling her the truth and actually wants to love her?'

'Because being abused by someone she loved left her with more than a few bruises and nerves. The scars are deep Seth. She has some major trust issues and only opens her heart to a certain extent. It's not your fault. If anything it's great she's let you in as much as she has.'

'So how do I get her to let me in the rest of the way?'

'Maybe you go and tell her how you're feeling about her and see what happens when she isn't in a public place. It would be your best shot if being with her is what you really want.'

'Ok. Thanks Alice.'

Seth turned to leave but Alice stopped him before he got anywhere. 'Before you go, you do know you are going to have to be patient with her? She is going to need a lot of support and it might take her a while to trust you completely. The wounds are still very fresh.'

'I know. But I want to show her love.' Seth smiled and blushed realising how cheesy that sounded.

'Then stop talking to me and go find her!'

'Where?'

'Her apartment. She won't go back to mine yet, it's too much of an obvious place to look.'


	10. Chapter 10

Darcey got back to her apartment and cried silently. She poured herself a glass of wine. As she drank, all she could think about was Seth and how guilty she felt leaving him standing at the bar without telling him how she felt. He opened up to her but she couldn't say anything back to him. Her thoughts about Seth consumed her so much, she wasn't concentrating on the fact she hadn't locked the door. She gasped loudly when it burst open.

'I've been waiting for you to come back Darcey.' Gavin was standing in the door frame, blocking Darcey's exit. He closed the door, but didn't lock it. She started backing away from him, pushing anything she could in front of her as she did.

'Get out. You need to leave.' Darcey stammered.

'Nice dress. Bet you wished you had stayed at the party now, don't you?' he said in an intimidating voice.

'Stay back.'

'Darcey, relax! I just want to talk to you. Clear the air between us and all that.'

'I said get out! Aaahhh!' Gavin struck Darcey. She held the side of her face and looked back at him, trembling with fear.

'See what you make me do?'

'Just leave now!' Darcey shouted. Gavin quickly moved over to Darcey, pressing her against the wall and clamped his hand over her mouth. He had her completely trapped. Unable to move and unable to make a sound that wasn't a muffled scream.

'I don't want to have to do this, so just cooperate with me. Ok?'

Darcey nodded. She felt his free hand move up her thigh. She grabbed his wrist to try and stop him, but he was too strong for her. She couldn't stop him. She closed her eyes, forcing tears to pour out of them. She just wanted Gavin off her. If he didn't touch her, he couldn't hurt her. Just as tears were about to drip off her face she felt the weight of Gavin lift off her. Darcey opened her eyes to Seth pulling Gavin off her.

'Leave. Get out. Now.' Seth said imperatively at Gavin.

'Who the fuck are you to tell me that?' Gavin spat.

Seth punched him and he fell to the floor, bleeding. He got up and stood in front of Seth who began walking towards him in an attempt to get Gavin to move towards the door. It worked and Gavin started backing off.

'I know you. You're the animation guy who was conned into being a talent show judge!'

'Are you deaf? Get out!'

'Oh I see what's happening. You're trying to be a hero.'

'Just leave Darcey alone, or I'll-'

'Or what? You'll call the cops?!' Gavin cut Seth off mid-sentence and mimicked his voice.

Seth let out a brief laugh. 'Cops? I don't need cops to make you disappear. You have no idea what I can do. I will make you disappear.'

'Is that a threat?'

'It's a promise.'

Gavin kept a straight face, but so did Seth, and finally Gavin walked out of the door. Seth locked the door behind him and turned around to find that Darcey had sunk to the floor. She had her head in her hands and sobbed. Seth quickly put his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

'It's ok Darcey. You're fine now. He's not coming back for you anymore.' Seth tried to sooth her but it did little good. He held her for about 10 minutes before her tears subsided. She finally calmed down enough to speak.

'Thank you for coming to find me.'

'It's ok.'

'No I mean it. If you hadn't have been there, I don't know what he would have done.'

'Don't think about that. You'll drive yourself crazy.'

'Why did you come looking for me? I was awful to you in the bar.'

'No you weren't. I was being too intense and you had to back off. I only came back because I needed to make sure we were ok. I care about Darcey; more than anyone.'

'I don't deserve a friend like you.'

'Yes you do. You deserve real happiness.' Seth put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head gently so she was looking at him. 'I want to look after you Darcey. I think I can make you happy.'

'But will I make you happy?'

'You already do.' Darcey smiled weakly and rested her head on Seth's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth helped Darcey pack her clothes in a bag and called for a car to take them back to his house. It didn't take Darcey long to bid her apartment farewell. She wanted out.

The cab drove back to Seth's house and the couple sat in silence, but hand in hand. When they arrived, Seth showed her upstairs and the room she could have while she lived with him. He still wasn't sure where their relationship was going, so instead of pushing anything on her before she was completely ready, she could have a room of her own.

'It's a lovely room. Thank you.' Darcey said looking around.

'You're welcome.' He stood at the door. 'Do you want to come downstairs?'

'In a little while. I want to get out of this dress and clean up a bit first.'

'Sure take your time.'

Darcey ran a bath and chose some fresh clothes. She relaxed under layers of bubbles and warm water. She couldn't help thinking that she owed Seth to tell him the truth about how she felt about him after he had poured his heart out to her and basically saved her life. She got out of the bath and changed into jeans and a light green blouse before going back downstairs.

She had to look around but eventually found Seth in his lounge, listening to his favourite music on an old fashioned record player and singing along softly. He didn't notice Darcey at first, so she watched him from the door, not knowing how to approach him. He turned around and saw her standing and smiled at her. She gingerly stepped in as he handed her a glass of clear amber coloured liquor.

'Drink this. It'll clam your nerves.'

Darcey did as she was told and sipped the whisky, feeling its warmth spread through her.

'Better?'

'Much better.'

They stood looking at each other as a slow version of "Fly Me to the Moon" played in the back ground.

'Can I pick a song?' Darcey asked quietly.

'Of course.' Seth sat down as Darcey chose a song. He didn't take his eyes of her, completely taken away by her natural beauty. She didn't need any designer clothes, statement jewellery or heavy make-up. To Seth, she was perfect.

Darcey found the record she wanted and soon Nat King Cole's "Smile" was filling the room with the scratchy rustic sound of the record player. 'This is one of my favourite songs.' Darcey said with a weak smile.

Seth rose from the chair and held out his hand to her. 'Dance with me.' Darcey stepped forward. They danced slowly together and found comfort in holding each other. Seth sang in Darcey's ear softly.

"_Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, if you smile through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you._

Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile.

That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile."

Darcey pulled away gently from Seth so as to look at him in the eye. He looked back at her. He slowly tucked her hair behind her ear affectionately. Darcey put her hands in his and watched as their fingers became tangled together. She brought them up so they were near their shoulders. Without saying anything, they kissed slowly and deeply. They didn't break their lip lock when they let go of their hands to hold each other properly. They stood kissing in the most romantic way. Darcey didn't think it was possible for her to feel as loved as she did, even if they hadn't uttered the 'L' word yet. Seth held her tightly; one hand supporting the back of her head, and Darcey clung on to his arms. Being kissed in this protective and loving way only made it clearer how she felt about Seth. For the first time in two years she felt safe and believed Seth, when he told her he would take care of her.

Seth broke their kiss and took her face in her hands. He wanted so much to tell her he loved her, but didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerable state. Instead, he looked her in the eyes before bringing their lips together again. They both knew what was being said, even though no words were told. The passion of their kiss said it all. Eventually, Darcey began moving out of the room taking Seth with her as they left the record playing and the drinks unfinished.

They moved to the bedroom hand in hand, but Seth stopped Darcey at the door. 'Darcey we don't have to do this if you're not ready. Just tell me to stop and I will.'

'Don't stop.' She said gently. Seth knew she meant it. Darcey walked into the bedroom first and stood by the bed with her back to Seth. 'Will you help me?' She lifted her hair up so Seth could see the zip on the back of her blouse. He undid it and lifted her blouse over her head, so she was left standing in her white lace bra.

His hands slid over the curves of her body, as her began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his smooth chest. She ran her hands over it, before putting her arms around his neck and brining him in for another long kiss. Seth moved to sit on the bed, picking Darcey up so she sat on his lap with her legs around his waist. He held her firmly, making sure she wouldn't fall. Seth unhooked her bra and tossed it aside so her breasts were now out in the open. He kissed them both before looking up at her, resting his hands on her waist. Then he said something to her that she had waited her whole life to hear.

'You're beautiful.'

Darcey managed to smile. 'Really?'

Seth nodded and whispered 'Yeah'. Darcey kissed Seth again holding his face, to let him know how much those few words meant to her. No one had ever called her beautiful before in this way. She had never felt so happy and wanted. Seth made her feel beautiful; something until now she thought was completely impossible. The slowly finished undressing each other until they were completely naked. As they held each other this way, Seth felt Darcey tremble ever so slightly.

Darcey, we don't have to go any further.'

'It's not that I don't want to. I just haven't been intimate with anyone for a long time so it feels like starting all over again.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Just be gentle please.'

Seth understood how much TLC she needed. He was as gentle as she could be when he entered her and began moving slowly. Darcey closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Seth sped up as he felt Darcey's nails digging into his back. She was in pure ecstasy. After all this time she had remembered that sex was something to be enjoyed. She moved along with Seth's speed to let him know that what he was doing felt right.

All of a sudden, without any warning, Darcey took control. She pulled Seth towards her so he was lying completely on top of her. Seth helped her flip over and she got on top and began taking control of the movements. He placed his hands on her thighs to help steady the movements they made. Darcey and Seth's breathing became deep and staggered as they began to reach the point of climax. With one last cry of pleasure from each of them, Darcey arched her back and climaxed at the same time as Seth. She brought herself down to Seth's level and they kissed before Darcey rested her head on Seth's chest. They were both exhausted but content. They hadn't had sex, they had made love.

Seth held Darcey in the night. He spooned her, wrapping his strong, protective arms around her as she held on to him, not wanting to let him go. They slept. Darcey woke up on several occasions during the night, but Seth's embrace quickly comforted her. She knew she still had a few more obstacles to face, but for now she was happy. And nothing was going to come between the pair of them.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Seth and Darcey gave statements to the police. Even the police were stunned at how Gavin had managed to track Darcey down and get her number despite all of the security Seth had put in place. The police assured them both they were doing everything they could to get Gavin behind bars, but something they said scared Darcey to the point she started shaking.

'You have both done the right thing reporting him. We are sorry for everything you have been through, but we can't promise this won't happen again.'

'But you're law enforcers, why the hell not?' Seth said angrily.

'Because we don't know of Gavin's whereabouts.' Darcey gripped Seth's hand tightly as the police officer spoke again. 'We are aware of your history with Gavin, and we are doing all we can. But he is violent and we are pretty sure he is going to be a repeat offender, quite possibly aimed at you. Our advice; keep yourself away from any place you think he might be.' The police left shortly after that comment, leaving Darcey in a very emotional state.

'He's never going to quit.'

'He won't hurt you again Darce. I don't care what I have to do.' Seth kissed her tenderly sealing his promise. 'Listen, I have to go to work for a few hours this afternoon, so do you want to come with me?'

'No you go to work. It's fine. I think I'd just like to stay here alone and work on my music.'

'Are you sure? I don't like the thought of leaving you alone. Shall I call Alice for you?'

'Seth I'll be fine, I'd rather be on my own and digest what we've just been told. Besides this place has more security measures that Fort Knox, I'll be ok. I promise.'

Seth reluctantly left Darcey in the house by herself. He went to work but worried about Darcey constantly. And had he known what she was going to do that day, he was right to be worried.

Darcey tried hard that day to focus on writing music, but she couldn't concentrate. Most of her possessions were still at her apartment. She wanted her pictures and the rest of her clothes. She had left a lot of personal items there that could help Gavin track her down, as well as some valuable family heirlooms she had promised her late parents she would take care of. Without giving it a second thought, she took a cab there and collected what she could. She wasn't there for long, but with a maniac like Gavin after her, every second was like an hour. She arrived back at Seth's house and put her things away safely, with an overwhelming feeling of accomplishment. In a strange way, her fear was giving her an adrenaline rush and she laughed happily to herself at her "achievement".

When Seth came home that night he was happy to see that Darcey was sitting in the lounge, humming to herself happily as if the meeting with the police had never happened.

'Someone seems cheery!' he exclaimed as he walked in.

Darcey smiled at him and greeted him with an affectionate kiss and cuddle. 'Well I had a very productive day!' she said. Seth suspected nothing.

'That's great. I'm just going to pull myself together and then we'll have a late dinner, shall we?'

'That sounds great.'

Seth went upstairs to change and noticed Darcey had put all of her clothes away. He looked through all of her dresses hanging in the closet and noticed that there was a lot more than the few they stuffed into her bag the night before. As he wondered where they had all come from he looked around and spotted a few other things that wouldn't have fit into her bag like photo frames and shoes that were all around the room. He was confused. 'Where did they come from?' he thought to himself.

He went back downstairs to the lounge to see Darcey jotting notes into a journal. 'Did Alice come by the house today?' Seth asked.

'No. Why?' Darcey said not looking up from her notes.

'I just wondered where all of those clothes and pictures upstairs came from.'

Darcey looked up at Seth and stood to face him. 'Ok, umm, don't be angry but I went back to get them.'

'What do you mean you went back? You went back where?'

'My apartment. I needed to get some things so I took a cab and went there.'

'Please don't tell me you went there alone?' Seth put his hand on his forehead in distress.

'It was only for a little while-'

'Oh my God Darcey, what were you thinking going back there? After what happened there the other night why would you think it was a good idea? The police told you to stay away from any place he might be, and isn't your apartment exactly the place he'd likely to go to?!'

'Seth calm down.'

'Calm down? I can't calm down! Do have any idea how risky it was going back there? You could have walked into the man who the police said 6 hours ago was going to be a repeat offender!'

'Seth I'm sorry but I needed to get the rest of my things!'

'Well in future, call me and I'll get them for you! The whole point of you being here was so you would be safe Darcey.'

'Well I can't be scared of him forever, can I? And you can't protect me 24 hours a day.' Seth angrily walked over to the corner of the room to get himself a shot of whisky.

'I don't want you ever going back there again, do you understand me?' his voice was wobbly but he was still assertive in his tone which frightened Darcey a little bit.

'Seth why can't you trust me.' Darcey said; her voice breaking and her eyes watering.

'I trust you Darcey, but I can't compromise your safety.'

'Seth, I am trying to be a strong woman. When young girls start reading the truth about my story, I need them to see I'm facing my fears and picking up the pieces, not hiding away. It's only a matter of time before people start referring to me as a role model.'

'I don't care about that Darcey. I need to keep you safe.' Seth said firmly.

'Why?'

Seth raised his voice as he answered her. 'Because I'm in love with you!'

Darcey took a step back in astonishment. She knew he did, but hadn't been told this in such a long time, she didn't know how to respond.

'You love me?' she said quietly.

'Yes. Don't you believe me?'

'I do believe you, but-'

'But what?'

'I don't deserve it.' Darcey started crying and wiped her tears away. Seth moved over to her and held her.

'You don't honestly believe that do you?'

'Well the negative stuff is the easiest to believe.'

'Do you trust me?' Darcey nodded. Seth held her face in his hands like he had done the previous night, only this time, he told her everything he wanted to say to her. 'Because are worth everything to me Darcey. You're beautiful, brave, talented, and simply amazing. And I'm so glad I met you, because I want to be with you. You mean the absolute world to me, so I need to protect you.'

'I had no idea you felt that way about me.'

'Now you know.' Seth leant in and kissed her passionately. Darcey put her arms around him as his hands now rested on her waist. She broke their kiss and held his face making him look at her.

'You know I love you too, right?'

'I do now.'

They both smiled and melted back into their kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Things had gone quiet for Seth and Darcey. They were content and in love, so most nights stayed at home. The police still didn't know of Gavin's whereabouts, but no threat had been made to them for a while, so the couple relaxed. Darcey stayed home a lot of the time, only venturing out of the house to go Capitol Records or to meet Seth from work. Most nights the couple stayed at home. In the last month Darcey had been introduced to Seth's father and sister properly. They were pleased Seth had found someone he loved, but worried for him with Darcey's history. Both Seth and Darcey were so happy, they had let Gavin slip from their minds, and soon enough, Darcey got a nicer kind of surprise; one that she definitely wasn't expecting. She was so shocked that she went to Seth's office at Fox to tell him.

'This is a nice surprise.'Seth said, kissing her.

'I got some big news today.'

'Really? What was it?'

'My album has been nominated for a Grammy!'

'Darce, that's amazing.'

'Yeah.' She said, less than enthused.

'You don't seem excited.'

'It's just…I never expected it and it's so big! I don't know if I can handle the pressure.'

Seth smiled and looked at Darcey. 'Sweetheart, you can handle this. Believe me; this is going to be a breeze for you.'

'I'm not sure-'

'Well I am. And I'm going to be with you on that red carpet, holding your hand and celebrating with you.'

'So you're going to come with me?' Darcey said smiling.

'Yes of course I am.' He kissed her. 'Don't be nervous. About anything, ok?' Darcey nodded.

Preparations for the Grammy awards went ahead. Seth had contacted Shane to escort them on the night so as to put both his and Darcey's minds at ease. The big night arrived and Seth and Darcey walked the red carpet together. He stood back and let her have her moment when the press wanted her photograph. She looked radiant in her royal blue Donna Karen gown and she was a natural with the cameras. The press took a few pictures of Seth and Darcey together.

They were just about to walk into the building together, when a gunshot was heard. Crowds of people screamed and started running, but as they ran away, someone was pushing their way through the crowd. Seth's blood ran cold when he recognized the man with the gun as Gavin. He pushed Darcey out of the way as a second shot was fired. As it did, Seth felt a sharp pain go through his arm. Darcey ran over to him as police and bodyguards chased Gavin off the scene. Darcey helped him up as an ambulance crew helped him into the back of a van.

Darcey tried to remain strong for Seth's sake. He took her hand and reassured her he was ok as they drove to a nearby hospital. She watched as a doctor bandage up his arm.

'The bullet went through your arm, Mr Macfarlane, but no nerve damage has been done, so I'm just putting a bandage around it. It should only be a few weeks before it has healed completely. Now wait here, I'll just get your discharge papers and painkillers.'

The doctor left them alone in the consultation room.

'Seth, I'm so sorry. That bullet should have been for me.'

'Hey, don't think like that. It's not your fault.' he said placing a hand on her cheek and brushing a tear away from her. They were interrupted by the police walking in.

'We know you two will want to be alone, but we wanted to let you know that we were unable to catch Gavin.'

'How is that possible?' Darcey said.

'We can only assume he is hiding from us. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. We'll let you rest and will keep you both informed.'

The police left leaving Seth and Darcey alone again. Darcey sat a little bit away from Seth and cried. Seth tried to comfort her, but it did no good. She was scared and for good reason. Neither of them knew when this was going to end. What was meant to be a night of celebration had turned into a night of terror.

When they arrived home later that night, both of them were stressed, but Seth was now truly fearful of Darcey's safety. If the police didn't do something soon, he was going to take matters into his own hands. Darcey on the other hand was now fearful for Seth's safety. He could have been killed tonight. She knew what she had to do to stop this.

Darcey made sure Seth was comfortable on the couch. He tried pulling her in for a hug in an attempt to calm her, but she resisted.

'Look, I just need to be alone for a little while. Do you mind?'

'Ok.' He said uncertainly as he watched her go. He saw she was wiping tears away as she went. All he wanted was to make all of her fear and worries go away. Seth sat downstairs in silence. He was in a little bit of pain, but mostly he was consumed with thoughts of Gavin and will he ever stop trying to hurt Darcey. He was snapped out of his daydream by a knock at the door. He expected it to be the police, so was surprised when in was someone else he did not know.

'Can I help you?' Seth asked.

'Yes, I have a cab for Darcey Bloom.'

Seth looked confused at this. Darcey came downstairs and handed the cab driver her suitcase. 'Can you give us a minute?' she said and closed the door.

'Darce, what's going on?' Seth asked her. She looked up at him but didn't say anything. 'Oh my God, are you leaving me?'

'I don't want to Seth, I don't. But I can't put your life in danger anymore. After what happened tonight, I can't watch someone I love get hurt when I'm the one that Gavin's after.'

'What happened tonight was unfortunate Darcey, but there's no reason for you to leave.'

'Don't try and stop me I've made up my mind. I can't let you keep saving me.' She walked towards the door and started opening the door, but Seth stopped her. She turned to see him standing there with tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before, but there he stood. So emotional that someone he truly loved was leaving him.

'Darcey please don't leave. I love you.'

'I love you too. But it scares me.'

And with that she left. Walking out of the door and leaving in the cab she had called.


	14. Chapter 14

The day after Darcey left, Seth was at a loss. He decided to go to work, but couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He was nervous that Darcey was going to do something stupid or put herself in trouble. Sitting in his office, he felt lonely and didn't know what to do. He called his father for advice, who came and met him at his work to console his son that evening.

'Maybe it's for the best.' Ron said after Seth had told him everything.

'What?'

'Look, she was a lovely girl Seth, but I think you need to be realistic here. She was very troubled and maybe she is doing this to put your safety first.'

'Dad, that nutter is still out there. He is looking for her and I don't think I can just sit here doing nothing. If I wake up and see the headlines tomorrow morning and find out she has been hurt in some way, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself.'

Ron sighed. 'The police are after him. I don't think they'll just let him hurt her, it's not your place to go after her.'

'The police are doing a shit job looking for him.'

'Ok. Maybe this is the wrong thing to say, since I know you liked her, but you are my son Seth. I don't want you putting your life at risk for some stupid crush.'

'I loved her dad. And it wasn't a crush. I'm absolutely terrified for her and I thought I could count on you for support.'

Ron opened his mouth to answer but the overwhelming cries of someone stopped him. They both stood still listening in Seth's office as the cries became struggled over the sounds of the Fox security team.

'I need to see Seth, you don't understand…look, I know him…he'll want to see me…' they heard behind closed doors. Seth recognized that voice and walked out of his office to see Alice being held back by 2 bodyguards crying hysterically. She spotted Seth watching her in confusion.

'Unhand her.' Seth said firmly. He helped Alice into a chair who was still crying, but trying to talk. 'Dad, get her some water, quick.'

Seth helped Alice get the water to her lips while crew members surrounded her. As soon as she had taken some sips of water, she spoke in a hurried and panicked voice.

'He has Darcey.'

'Wait what?'

'Gavin. Darcey came to my house tonight to say goodbye and tell me her plans, but he followed her and he has her at my house. They're both there. He's holding her there and I don't know what he's going to do.'

'How did you get out?'

'He forced me out. Told me if I didn't leave he was going to shoot me. Darcey told me to go. Please, we have to call the police, now.'

Seth's protective mode kicked in immediately. 'Dad call the police, Alice will tell you her address. Get them there immediately.'

'Where are you going?' Ron asked Seth.

'I have to find her.' and with that, Seth was out of the door. He drove as fast as he could to Alice's house. He heard the engines rev loudly, not realising he was still in first gear; he changed gear but sped along the motorway. He didn't care how many cars flashed their lights and how many speed cameras snapped him along the way. He needed to get to Darcey.

He got to Alice's house to find the house supposedly empty. No lights were on in the front of the house. Seth opened the door quietly and stepped in the house. It was dark, but Seth could make out a light underneath a door at the far end of the hall. As he got closer he could hear Darcey pleading with Gavin. He stood and listened at the door, waiting for the right moment to enter the room. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'_Gavin please don't do anything to…'_

'_Shut it. I'm trying to think.' Gavin slammed his fist into the wall. His voice sounded shaky. 'God, you never keep quiet do you? I should just shoot you right now, shouldn't I?'_

'_Go ahead. I don't care anymore.'_

'_That's true. You don't care about yourself. Why would you? You're nothing. But I bet you'd care about Alice. If I hurt her.'_

'_No you can't hurt her, she hasn't done anything wrong!' Darcey was now panicking._

'_She hasn't. And she isn't here at the moment, is she?'_

Suddenly Seth heard Gavin load the chamber of a gun and burst into the room. As he did, Gavin swiftly held Darcey around her neck trapping her, but pointed the gun at Seth.

'Look who it is! It's the hero!'

Seth breathed heavily, but gave Darcey a nod as if to say everything was going to be alright.

'Gavin, don't point that at Seth! Aaahhh!' Gavin tightened his grip around Darcey's neck making it difficult for her to breath.

'Shut it bitch.'

'Gavin. Let Darcey go.'

'Leave us alone!'

'Just release her and let her go please.' Seth had unknowingly taken a step forward. Gavin shot at the ceiling causing Darcey to struggle and Seth to move back quickly.

'Leave right now, or I'll shoot you.' Gavin said pointing the gun at Seth. Darcey looked over at Seth hoping with all her heart he would leave them. Instead, Seth closed the door behind him.

'I'm not leaving here until you let Darcey go.'

'Is that your best tough guy line? You think after waiting months to see Darcey again, you can get me to back off by saying let her go?'

'Just, please, don't hurt her.' Seth tried to reason with the gun still pointed at him.

'DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? IF YOU DON'T LEAVE US ALONE, I'LL SHOOT YOU!'

'Really?'

'If you take one more step…I'll' Gavin sounded worried but kept his composure.

Seth looked down at his feet and took a step forward before facing Gavin again. 'If that's what it takes, for you to be put away behind bars and never hurt Darcey again then go ahead. Shoot me.'

Seth continued to walk forward. Darcey stared at him in disbelief, silent tears streaming down her face. 'Seth no!' she gasped as Seth got closer to them.

'Oh you asked for it!' Gavin released the safety on the gun and got ready to shoot. As he was about to pull the trigger, they heard the sound of a window breaking. Gavin released his grip enough for Darcey to escape his grasp. She ran to Seth who put his arms around her immediately, protecting her once and for all. They looked at Gavin who was looking at a red stain on his shirt. It was blood and it was getting bigger and bigger. Then another shot was fired and he fell to the floor. He was dead. At last Darcey's nightmare was over.

Seth and Darcey stood in shock for a few seconds. All of a sudden Darcey started crying in relief and sunk to the floor. Still holding her, Seth sunk down with her. He held her tightly; one arm across her back and the other holding her head close to him so she wouldn't have to see. Darcey clung onto him as if she would never let go. The sound of police knocking down the door was heard and they ran in to make sure no one else was about to threaten the couple. The police officers who had kept in touch with them days before tried to pry them up from their position but they simply ignored them.

'I love you.' Seth whispered and kissed Darcey's head. She turned to look at him. 'I'll always love you.'

'I love you too.'

Seth wiped away Darcey's tears and kissed her softly and tenderly to show he loved her. Despite the police sirens getting louder and the news camera's that were now starting to appear outside. Seth loved her. She was all he cared about at this moment in time.


End file.
